Within My Rights
by IronWater
Summary: Kagome works for a Youkai law firm and accepts all the dangers that comes from working eith deamons. Kainu MirSan
1. Dog boys and blonds

Hey everyone, this is my first attempt at a fic. I want brutally honest reviews. I know a lot of Authors say they won't update if they don't receive any reviews or some shit. Well I am not writing this just for you, it's for me to, so I don't care if you like it or not, but be honest. And if it is worth the effort (it always is) review. Thanx

Rated R for Lang. and some other stuff.

Chapter 1 F U

Kagome sighed as she left her office to walk the dark streets home at midnight. Her boss had conned her into taking on another case on top of her already full workload. She clutched her suitcase as she wondered how she was such a push over when it came to her boss. 'Well for one he is the most handsome man I have ever seen,' she thought smiling to herself. She was so grateful to Sesshomaru for giving her a job right out of collage. Working for a youkia law firm wasn't exactly her dream but beggars can't be choosers. She was so caught up in her thoughts that ran strait into some one.

"Oh, umm…sorry," she looked up into saffron colored eyes.

"Watch were your going wench," the man barked.

Kagome scowled, "I said sorry."

"Yeah, well who are you and why are you walking alone out here," the strange man discreetly sniffed the air around her.

'Oh great,' she thought, 'Youkia.' She backed away a little before saying, "I am Kagome, and I had to work late at Tensaiga law firm and I just live around the corner, I only drive when I'm late," Kagome watched as the man's dog-ears twitched in annoyance. 'They are so cute.' She then noticed the strangers long silvery mane. 'That looks familiar.' "Say do you have a brother," she gestured to his hair, "My boss has hair just like that."

"Yeah, I'm Inuyasha, Sessh is my half brother, the bastered. He probably was the reason you had to stay late. You know, I don't trust this aria. I'll walk you home."

Kagome stared. The Inuyasha, partner and brother to her boss wanted to walk her home. 'This is just too weird.'

"Oi, wench, quit staring and lead the way. I do have places to be ya know," Inuyasha glared at her.

Kagome scowled, "You don't have to be so rude," she brushed past him and headed towards her apartment, "And I don't need your help."

Inuyasha just frowned and watched her go, 'Keh, not my problem.'

That morning Kagome woke with a splitting headache. She groaned as she made her daily coffee fix. Her roommate Sango walked in, took one look at Kagome and said, way too cheerfully, "Hey, work late again."

A muffled grunt was all the reply she got. Sango grinned as she ran a brush through her dark brown hair and started humming 'I've Got A Wonderful Feeling'. "Kami, Sango, shut up," Kagome moaned.

"Hey Kags?"

"What."

"You're late."

Kagome glanced at the clock, shrieked and rushed to throw on her business suit and dashed out the door scowling at the cheerfully waving Sango. Kagome speed to work running countless red lights and dogging pedestrians. She managed to find a parking spot and zipped inside the tall cream colored building. Dashing to the elevator she saw the doors closing, "Hold that elevator!"

A clawed hand caught the doors just in time. "Thanks," She breathed as she smoothed her ebony tresses.

"No problem, Kagome."

Kagome started at the vaguely familiar voice and glanced at Inuyasha.

"So, late, huh wench," he smirked.

"Don't call me wench you arrogant bastered," she was having a ruff morning as it was without being called names. Bosses brother or no.

"You realize I could have you fired," Inuyasha glared at her. Kagome shrugged and pretended not to care. The doors slid open and Kagome stepped off, flipping Inuyasha off as the doors closed. He gave an indignant yell and was gone. Kagome smiled as she walked over to her department overseer feeling that it would not be such a bad day after all. "Hey Miroku, sorry I'm late."

Miroku smiled and kissed her hand, "Quite all right Lady Kagome." Kagome rolled her eyes, Miroku was a pervert and would flirt with anything female that moved. Though she did haft to admit he looked hot in his purple dress shirt and black hair tide in a ponytail at the base of his neck. How he got in management she would never understand.

"So, will Shippo be coming in today," Shippo was a young kitsune who had turned in his own father for the abuse and near murder of his mother.

"Yep," Miroku sighed as he fingered his pen, "poor kid. He will be here around four so you have time to work on the Naraku case."

"Oh, goody," she walked over to her desk and got to work. The Naraku case was a lawsuit in which a woman named Rin was filing a sexual harassment claim against her boss, the shady owner of SpiderBack Inc., Naraku. So far it looked as if Rin was going to get a huge settlement. Especially when Kagome was her lawyer. She could not stand men who harassed women; at least Miroku is harmless.

Kagome was so absorbed in her work she never noticed when Shippo entered her office until she looked up and saw him staring at her. "Ahh," she clutched her heart, "Shippo, don't do that, announce yourself next time." Shippo was snorting into a Coke someone had given him. Kagome playfully glared at the ten-year-old red-haired youkia. "Anyway, down to business," Kagome frowned slightly, "The trial is in two weeks, are you ready to testify against you father."

Shippo's laughter stopped abruptly and looked very determined, "Yes, Miss Kagome."

Kagome clapped him on the shoulder, smiling, "You are very brave, Shippo. Not many kids would have the guts to take such a stand."

"Its not right to hurt people, he should go to jail," Shippo looked down and sniffed, "But he is still my dad. Its like I am betraying him." Tears trickled down his face to splash on the floor.

Kagome gathered him into a hug, "You are doing the right thing Shippo, protecting your mom, I am so proud." She wiped away his tears, "Now, I happen to know that Miroku has a lollipop just for you." Shippo brightened and ran to Miroku who was flirting shamelessly with Sesshomaru's secretary. Kagome smiled as she watched him interrupt Miroku, begging for candy. 'No boy should be forced to testify against his father.' Kagome gathered Shippo's files and dragged him off to the meeting room to discuss the trial.

Shippo left just as lunch rolled around. Kagome snatched her purse and headed to the elevator. As she was waiting a tall blond sauntered in and clipped her as she sped by, turning the women glared, "Watch yourself bitch."

Kagome glared back and hissed, "Look, lady, you bumped into me," she paused and smirked, "Maybe calling you a lady was a mistake seeing as how you aren't one, and by the way, that blond is so fake."

The women snarled and launched herself at Kagome. Shocked, Kagome bore a soled slap before retaliating with one of her own. The cat fight was in full swing when the elevator door slid open and Sesshomaru stepped out. The girls froze as he scowled, "Just what in the hell is going on here."

The crazy woman stood and smoothed her hair, "I was just here to see Inu-baby when this bitch attacked me."

"Fuck you," Kagome spat.

He glanced at Kagome in surprise, he had never herd her swear before. Turning to the woman he said, "I happen to know that Miss Higurashi dose not start fights, Kikyo, but you have been the source of many. Besides you are not aloud anywhere near Inuyasha. Need I remind you of the restraining order."

If looks could kill Sesshomaru would be six feet under, as it was he did not even flinch under Kikyo's glare. She got into the vacant elevator and left.

Kagome looked up and groaned, "I'm fired aren't I."

Good luck comes to those who review.


	2. Insults and gunshots

So? What do you think? Huh? I happen to like it.

Chapter 2

"He just smiled down at me and said 'that bitch disserved it'", Kagome smiled at Sango's shocked reaction to her story.

"Wow, Kags, you have a very understanding boss."

"I think he just hated Kikyo for stalking his brother," Kagome sipped her beer and sighed.

"Yeah, you met the famous Inuyasha. Wonder what that Bitch did to disserve a restraining order," Sango mused.

"Probably raped Inuyasha in his sleep," they both giggled at the thought. Kagome lazily glanced at the time and gasped it was almost one in the morning. "Sango I need sleep, wake me late tomorrow, I'll drive again."

Sango woke up Kagome and watched as she madly dashed out the door. Chuckling Sango cleared up breakfast and got ready for her own job in an ancient artifact gallery. Sango was currently studying a large boomerang from the feudal era. Today however the museum will be opening a new sward exhibit. The main attraction will be the twin swards of legend, Tensaiga the sward of healing and Tetsusaiga the sward of destruction. The museum was expecting a few famous celebrities there so Sango dressed sharp.

After two hours of rushing around to get ready the museum finally opened. Sango watched as the room filled with guests, she herself was in charge of seeing that all of the important people were enjoying themselves. As she was discussing the history of Japan with Dr. Flee she suddenly found a unwelcome hand on her ass. Screeching she whipped around and delivered a resounding slap to the perpetrator. She eyed the man nursing his wounded cheek. He was rather hansom if she cared to admit it. His dark hair brushed his shoulders, which were clad in a deep purple. Suddenly Sango recognized him. Groaning she knew her carrier was at an end. Suddenly Miroku, head of the top department at Tensaiga, took her hand and asked, "Will you bear my children, with a mother like you I'll know they will be…" He never finished, with a squeal of anger Sango pummeled him into the ground, career be damned.

Kagome approached the elevator, finally it was lunch. She had been crouched over the Naraku case for over two hours. The doors dinged open and she was staring stared into the face of the last person she wanted to see, Inuyasha.

_Damn him, he always ruins my day._

_Fuck._

Inuyasha scowled as Kagome boarded the elevator, "So, we meet again bitch. You don't think you will get away with flipping me off, do you?"

Kagome snorted and remembered the blond chick from the day before and grinned, "Inuyasha, how nice to see you again."

Inuyasha stared at her in confusion. Kagome's grin widened, "So I met your girlfriend yesterday, I'm glade you found the one person on the planet that actually cares about you."

Shocked he sputtered, "What girlfriend?"

"Oh you know, that blond girl. She seems really taken with you. She said you were both practically engaged," Inuyasha's face paled in anger, Kagome went for the kill, "Her name was Ki…Kikyo I think."

"That, that, thing is NOT my girlfriend," he practically shouted, "She's a fucken psycho bitch."

"You two seem so perfect for each other. You cant afford to be picky Inuyasha," Kagome grinned as he stormed out of the elevator on completely the wrong floor almost running down a recently returned Miroku.

"What's with him?"

Kagome shrugged innocently.

Inuyasha was still fuming at what 'that bitch' had said to him.

_How dares she, I'll have her fucking job for that._

It was near midnight and he had decided that he needed a drink somewhere. As he was driving past his brothers firm he heard a gun shot and a scream. Inuyasha pulled a move James Bond would have been proud of and careened into the parking lot just in time to see a strange man point a gun at _Kagome._

Once again Kagome was late getting out of the office. As she trudged to the car she thought about poor Shippo and the testimony he was supposed to give. She was so absorbed in her thoughts she did not even notice the man shadowing her until a she felt a gun on the back of her head.

"You bitch, trying to take my son away from me," the strange man cried. Kagome recognized him as the abusive father of a young boy she was trying to have convicted. Fear trailed down her spine. Kagome heard him switch off the safety and she ducked. A shot rang threw the air. Instinctively she screamed. The man cursed and aimed for her sprawled out form. Suddenly a streak of red swept past her and straight into the mad man.

It was Inuyasha, much to her surprise.

When the man was rendered unconscious, Inuyasha turned to her, "You ok?"

Kagome nodded and tried to stand only fall again. Inuyasha pulled out his cellophane and called the police. Soon Kagome could hear sirens. They gave their statements and the man was dragged away still unconscious. Inuyasha turned to her, "Are you really ok Kagome?"

Kagome looked at him and shook her head, the adrenaline finally drained from her leaving her tired and close to tears.

"Let me drive you home," Inuyasha put a hand on her shoulder and led her to his car. Kagome was too tired to even protest.


	3. Plans and Fights

Chapter 3 

Kagome sat up with a gasp and glanced around her bedroom. 'What… How?' Then she remembered the attack, and how Inuyasha had saved her. Who would have thought that such a spoiled, rich man would stoop to help someone? 'Maybe I misjudged him.' She lazily glanced at her clock and panicked, it was already noon. She dashed out of bed and into the kitchen. Hoping that she was not fired, she checked her messages, there were five, the first two were her mother calling to inform her of her brother's, Sota, upcoming birthday party. The third message was from Miroku telling her to hurry her ass to work before Sesshomaru finds out she was late. The bottom dropped out of her stomach as the next message played;

"Kagome, this is Sesshomaru. For failure to come to work and thus missing a very important meeting with a client you are fired."

His voice was perfectly calm as if her was calling to inquire about her health not dumping her out on the street. Kagome was near tears as the next message played;

"Kagome, this is Sesshomaru. It has come to my attention that you were held at gunpoint last night. You are no longer fired and have the day off. I expect to see you on time tomorrow."

Kagome fairly leaped for joy then stopped, considering, 'How did he know?'

Inuyasha was just passing his brothers office when he heard the words Kagome and fired. He flung open the door, "Sessh, stop!"

"Little brother, stop what," Sesshomaru looked none too happy at Inuyasha's abrupt entry.

"Don't fire Kagome," he yelled, "She was almost fucking shot last night, she would have been if I wasn't there."

Sesshomaru frowned, "I assume that the assailant is behind bars."

"Yes, damn it. How stupid do you think I am," Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at his brother who growled menacingly.

"Very well Inuyasha, your Kagome will still have her job," the youkai turned away from his brother, dismissing him. Inuyasha left grumbling incoherently about Kagome not being his.

The next morning Kagome was up before Sango and was on her way to work with double her usual coffee. She had a lot of catching up to do. She pulled into the parking lot around seven, before most of the firm. By nine she had filed one forth of the papers on her desk and had arranged for Shippo to come in around noon for a debriefing for the trial, which was in a week, and she had run out of coffee. Sighing she decided it was time for a break. Looking around she realized that the department had filled with the hustle and bustle of people hard at work. 'I did not even hear them come in.'

She passed Miroku on the way to the elevator and caught his forlorn look. She made her way over to him, "Hey Miroku, what's up?"

He sighed dramatically, "I have met the love of my life and she I don't know her name."

Kagome smiled and asked, "Where did you see her?"

"At the ancient artifact gallery, she works there," he smiled, "She has long brown hair and fantastic hazel eyes," he fairly started to drool, "She had the nicest ass I have ever felt."

"You know, the way to a women's heart is not threw her ass," she said and boarded an elevator, and almost ran strait into Inuyasha.

"We have to stop meeting like this," he said scowling.

Kagome flashed him an annoyed look and sighed, "Look, I'm glade I ran into you. I just wanted to thank you for your help."

He looked away, slightly embarrassed, "Keh, whatever. Its not like I had choice."

Kagome frowned at him, "You could have just accepted my thanks gracefully dog boy."

Inuyasha's ears twitched in annoyance and the elevator dinged open. Much to Kagome's surprise and Inuyasha's horror, a very fake blond Kikyo stood in the lobby smacking on gum in a mini skirt. She turned just in time to see his stricken look as he dove for the "close door" button. Kagome made no move to stop him. They both heard, a squealed, "Inu-baby!" Then the door closed. Inuyasha locked the elevator in relief.

"Damn she is really stocking you isn't she," Kagome glanced at her watch. It was already 10:30. "Ok, I have an hour before my meeting. How long will we be in here," she looked at him incredulously, "I cant believe your scared of her."

"I'm not," he said growling, "She just annoys the hell out of me and I really don't want to deal with her bull shit today."

"You can have her arrested, with the restraining order and all."

Inuyasha's golden eyes lit up, "That's right, I forgot." He grinned at her, "I herd from my brother about the fight you had with her. Care to have another? I wanna put this bitch away for good"

"It would be my pleasure. Even if it might be slightly illegal"

So, in order to foil Kikyo, Kagome and Inuyasha decided to put their differences aside and work together.

After his talk with Kagome, Miroku thought he would pay his love a visit. He arrived at the museum around 11 and marched up to the front desk and bought a ticket. He proceeded to the sword exhibit in hopes of spotting her. No such luck. He was just about to try the Egyptian exhibit when he heard a very familiar voice. He made his way towards it and entered a large room through a side door. He spotted her hovering over a large boomerang mumbling to her self. "Ah, so we meet again, my angel."

The woman gasped and spun. "Oh, its you," she said coldly.

"Indeed, my flower," he gave her his most charming smile, his eyes strayed momentarily to her ample bosom.

"I am not your anything Mr. Hoshi. Just call me Sango if you feel the need to address me," she turned back to her work, "This is a restricted aria. I have to ask you to leave."

"Of course, but may I ask one question," he looked so innocent that Sango almost agreed.

"No, now beat it."

"As you wish Lady Sango," he turned to leave, but stopped, "I was only going to inquire about a date."

Sango twitched slightly in surprise, she turned to watch his retreating form. 'A date?'

Kagome strode from the elevator and purposefully homed in on Kikyo, who, it seemed, was hiding behind a potted plant. Kagome marched right past her "accidentally" stumbling into the plant which in turn fell on Kikyo. Kikyo screamed, "You clumsy bitch!" and that was all the excuse Kagome needed.

"Watch yourself, you whore," Kagome ground out. Immediately Kikyo fell on her in a rage. Kagome fought back with a vengeance and soon had Kikyo at her mercy. 'All of those self defense classes are really coming in handy,' she thought as she pinned Kikyo to the floor.

Right on time Inuyasha made his entrance with Sesshomaru and five security guards. He nodded at her and she released Kikyo who tried once again to get at her when she spotted Inuyasha.

"Oh, Inu-baby, she attacked me," she simpered, "Protect me."

Inuyasha smiled triumphantly and said, "Kikyo, you are under arrest for trespassing, ignoring the restraining order, and assault."

Kikyo paled, "B…But Inu-baby."

"Don't call me that wench," he motioned for the guards to take her away, Sesshomaru followed Kikyo to make sure she was indeed charged.

"If I ever see her again it will be too soon," Inuyasha said watching them drag Kikyo away. Kagome nodded in agreement. They grinned at each other and laughed.

"The look on her face was priceless," wheezed Kagome, between giggles. She glanced at her watch, it was 11:30. "And I still have time to get ready to meet Shippo."

Inuyasha waved her off, still chuckling to himself.

I just wanted to thank everyone for their Reviews.

withdrawn: No Kikyo was realy nice when she was alive untill Naraku made her beleive that Inuyasha betrayed her, (now she exsists on vengfull hate) but I dont like her so I depickt her as mean.


End file.
